Shinobi of Twilight
by SilversunnyD
Summary: After being given a new life by Kingdom Hearts, Roxas is adopted by the daughter of Izuna Uchiha. Now, what if, she was killed by an ROOT operative? Just what kind of power would he gain after losing, yet again, another person that he held dear to his heart? (Adopted from Bighead98)
1. Restart

**This is not technically an update. Just a slightly edited first and original chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Kingdom Heart. There would be dark times ahead if I did.**

* * *

In a small house made of wood, in a secluded forest, lived a middle aged woman of a certain clan of bloodlust and vengeance.

How long had it been since she left that cursed clan?

A decade or more?

Well, it didn't matter to her as long as she got away from this so called 'fate' of the Uchiha clan.

Sighing, the middle woman got up as her tea was finished boiling. She had long, dark hair that reached her back tied into a ponytail. She wore a light-violet and white top, black pants, a black skirt, black high boots and light violet wristbands. Her onyx eyes glowed under the moonlight as she stood by the window. This was Taki Uchiha, daughter of Izuna Uchiha.

This beautiful young woman had exiled herself from her clan to get away from all the hate they all share. Her father, being the caring man that he was, had wished her to leave from that cursed clan before some kind of justice was done to them and by extension her.

Whether this was true or not, she did what her father had asked of her and left the clan. Due to being in the woods, Taki had no idea what was going on in the outside world, allowing her to be free. Of course, there would be assassins coming after her for her bloodline and all, but she'll cross that bridge when she gets there.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Taki reached out to get a cup or at least tried to get one until disturbance interrupted her. Whether it was an earthquake or something far more dangerous, it shook the ground the beauty was standing on, causing the cup to drop.

_'What the hell was that?'_ She thought wildly while holding onto the nearby table. The shaking stopped, but didn't diminish her worries as she ran outside to see what caused the racket.

Power was what she was feeling at the moment. It was nearby and was surely what caused the shaking. While at first most would think this was a result of some kind of Jikūkan (Space-Time) Ninjutsu, Taki knew better. She felt something even stronger than chakra, something even more potent.

It faded away but left traces of itself in the air of the forest, allowing the inhibiter to locate the presence. As soon she turned left, her eyes widened at an unbelievable sight.

It was a young boy around the age of five with spikey blonde hair. He had on street clothes of some kind, consisting of a white over shirt, a black muscle shirt beneath, tan jeans, and black-red-and-white shoes, which seemed to be too oversized for him at the moment. Also, there was an X shaped necklace around his neck. On his left hand were two rings, one pure black and one pure white, each on a finger with a checkered, white and black wristband. Another thing that was off about this boy was that there was a strange aura coming off him, one that seemed different to her. Power. Maybe that was it.

However that thought was destroyed when Taki noticed his skin was deathly pale. Moving her eyes to his covered chest, his torso had multiple claw marks. Deducing that he was mauled by an animal, Taki knew this was the cause of his critical condition.

While flying through some hand signs, the middle aged woman went to his side immediately. Her hands glowed with a green colored chakra due to the effects of the **Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)** as she healed his chest.

After a few minutes, the black haired woman let out a sigh in relief. She was satisfied with the results. While he could use a few stitches, he was going to be okay. Though he still lost a huge amount of blood. He would need an immediate blood transfusion. Of course, she can do it since her knowledge was around the field was vast and even if she didn't, she'd do it anyways due to the fact that she would never let a child die.

Determined with her decision, Taki carried the boy's body bridal style and ran back to her home.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, blue eyes opened from their slumber as the morning rays of sunshine passed through the window landing on his face. Brushing his spiky, blonde hair off of his face the child couldn't help but yawn. That noise belonged to none other than Roxas, Number XIII, the Key of Destiny of Organization XIII, as he began to regain his vision.

A wooden roof finally came to mind as Roxas' vision cleared. Rubbing his temples, Roxas rose up a little from what felt like a bed, "Ugh, what happened last night…?" He asked himself, which made him pause for a second.

Instead of the irritated sigh of a teenager, it was; rather it was the diminutive squeak of a little boy. The realization-accurate though it was-sent a jolt of disbelief down the Keyblade wielder's spine. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't possibly be...real...

Looking down himself, the blonde found himself in a white robe that seemed to belong to a female. Maybe it belonged to the one who had found him? Though that wouldn't explain why his chest felt sore…

Opening the robe, he saw bandaging on his torso which seemed stained with red, _'Blood? But how did I…'_ he began to wonder, until a certain entity gave him this warning.

"_Remember, there will be some changes done to you so be careful."_

The teen turned boy groaned as his memory returned to him. Of course she did this. Who else would be able to turn him into a child? He'd bet she was the one who gave him those wounds, for whatever reason! It's not all that ridicules when you're dealing with an all-powerful entity.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier…" he muttered to himself as he turned to the morning sun. Like the kid he is, the blonde couldn't help but be mesmerized by the newly discovered golden ball of light.

For Roxas, this was definitely new. In the World That Never Was, it was an unpredictable event, but the original inhabitants of his world had learned to live without constant sunlight. The dark nature of the world had become tolerable to the Organization, so when the sun did come up, they tried their best to ignore it and continue about their business. But the sun, because of the world's nature, only shone halfway above the horizon, casting only dawn on the world. The strange morning light, along with the constant cloudy skies in the world, had always made the world much more eerie than it already was.

But really, it was beautiful when you took in the whole picture. The Kingdom Hearts moon, cradled carefully in the clouds, shielded from the sun and the clouds would still occasionally rain on the ground below.

Now with a fully shining sun, Roxas looked in awe at the ball of fire as its light began the day, _'Well, this is new.'_ he thought as his eyes took in this new sight.

But before he could take in the morning any further, the door opened. Turning around quickly, the former Nobody prepared to summon his Keyblades, but immediately stopped when he was met with a beautiful sight.

Taki, in a black and white robe, had just awakened. She had decided to check on her little 'patient' to see if he was doing alright. Obviously, he must be awake by now, since the sun always shined bright in this part of the forest.

_'I hope he's okay.'_ she thought worriedly as she reached the guest room. Reaching with her left hand, Taki twisted the knob and opened the door.

Blue met onyx.

Blinking, the runaway Uchiha's gaze meet unbelievably, bright blue eyes that seemed to warm up her soul for some reason. Though she had to admit, it did go well with his unusually spiky hair, which itself was rare these days.

"Um, hi?" Roxas spoke hesitantly, almost shyly.

Taki shook her head out of her stupor, what is she doing!? The boy must be scared out of his mind, being in some stranger's home after being attacked. She knew she would be.

Giving a motherly smile, the black haired woman went over to the kid, "Sorry if I startled you. How are you feeling?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Leaning slightly, Roxas answered, "Fine. Just, um, enjoying the morning sight, I guess." he spoke a little nervously. He looked down at his hands and began to play with his fingers, left with nothing else to do in the unsure atmosphere.

"Good, now let me check those wounds of yours, it looked like you took a pretty bad hit from something." She stated. Without looking back at her, the former Nobody pulled up his shirt to show the bloody bandages, "Alright time for a change." She said before tearing the bandages off.

Her eyes widened at the sight she was given. It seemed that the wounds that were previously embedded on Roxas' chest disappeared from sight.

Roxas took note of her reaction, "Something wrong?"

Taki gave him a confused stare, "Kind of, I mean you received wounds yesterday. They should still be fresh or at least have left some scars. But you've completely healed! As if they weren't there in the first place…" she explained, a very confused look on her face.

Unknown to her, this was normal for a typical Nobody. The body becomes perfectly in sync with itself when one loses their heart to Darkness and allows every cell in that Nobody's body to reproduce and die in perfect equilibrium. This allows the body to rapidly re-grow practically any part of the body, allowing a Nobody to recover from any injury at a superhuman rate. And it would seem that Kingdom Hearts left this advantage to Roxas, knowing it would help him in the future.

Shaken out of his thoughts, Roxas looked back at his savoir who was still dealing with her own musings, "So, um… can I ask who you are?" he asked, causing Taki to widen her eyes in disbelief at herself.

"I'm so sorry! I tend to forget about formalities… it's a bad habit of mine. Anyways, my name is Taki. Taki Uchiha. And you are?"

"Roxas. No surname." He responded immediately.

"You mean, you don't have a last name?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah…I don't remember it." He lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie, considering who or what he is. Not that she needed to know that.

The black haired woman frowned at that, "I see… so you don't remember how you got those wounds, or even how you got into this forest?" she pressed on.

The teen-turned-kid shook his head, "Nope. All I remember was an intense light." Once again, he wasn't completely lying, mind you.

Taki raised an eye brow skeptically but retreated it. Who was she to judge the kid? Normally she might not have believed that, but when she looked into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. His eyes held an innocent wave of blue. Something inside of her knew that he was telling the truth.

After a few minutes of silence, Roxas spoke up once more, "So… what happens now?" he asked tentatively, which made Taki go into deep thinking, with her hand on her chin and all.

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, the young woman snapped her fingers, getting a great idea, "I know! You don't remember your parents, right?"

Roxas nodded.

"And you don't remember your surname, right?"

Roxas once again nodded.

"Well, why don't I just adopt you?" She chirped happily while Roxas blanched.

Did she really just say that out of the blue? Adopt him? "Wait, hold on there just a minute!" He cried while waving his arms comically, "Aren't you rushing this a bit fast?! We barely know each other!"

Taki rolled her eyes before sitting on the edge of his bed, causing him to move back a bit, "Well then, we'll get to know each as mother and son!"

"B-but… are you sure?" Roxas stuttered.

Sighing, Taki put a hand on the cowering boy's lap and looked at him with reassuring eyes, "Roxas" she began softly, "I honestly don't see what the problem is with this. In this world, many love ones come and go even though they're not relatives. Blood or not, people make bonds that last an eternity. Unfortunately, I've never had such luck yet. My mother died giving birth to me, while my father died giving my uncle power. Yet there you were, lying within a forest and now having my blood in you."

"Blood?" Taki nodded, "Long story short, you were running low on blood, so I pumped some of my own to help you live. So at this point, you're the closest thing I have to a son." She stated, causing Roxas' eyes to widen greatly, "So, are you willing to be with me for a while, sochi-kun?" she finished softly as she put a warm hand over Roxas' shoulder.

Said boy lowered his head deep in thought. It was true what she said, people don't need blood to be family. Like Xion and Axel for example. They were like a brother and sister too, even though they didn't have hearts, or at least that's what Xemnas said. Anyways, those two were the closest he had to family at that point in his life.

Roxas gave a tired sigh. They were his family, but, with much regret, that was in the past and he was here now, in the present. And here she was, a seemly wonderful woman who was willing to become his mother, _'Besides, at this point what do I have to lose?'_ he thought as he made his decision and raised his head.

"Okay, I'll be your son from now until the end… mom." He declared while giving his best grin. Though it would seem he was outclassed in that department when Taki gave a smile that seemed to open up the heavens and hugged her son.

"Alright then Roxas-kun, until death, you are now Roxas Uchiha, got it?" she whispered in his ear while her arms circled his neck and she brought him close.

His whole body tensed at the action. He had never been handled this way. What was he supposed to do? Nothing of course.

After a few seconds, Taki let go of Roxas but still kept a hand on his shoulder, "Well, come on, breakfast is on the table Roxas-kun." She said before taking his hand into hers and practically dragging him to the dining room.

This new life was going to be interesting, to say at least.

* * *

3 years later

"Roxy-chan! Dinner!" Called out the voice of an older Taki.

"Coming mom!" Yelled the voice of an eight year old Roxas Uchiha. He now sported a blue hoodie with a black shirt within it, along with black shorts and shoes that both had a black and white checker pattern. Also, his necklace currently sat around his neck while his rings were on his left hand along with his checkered wristband.

Smiling slightly, Roxas made his way to the kitchen, thinking about the past short, yet memorable years with his adopted mother. Learning many things about how families work and all. Apparently, this is what 'love' was from a mother who cared about her child. This was working out a lot better than his former 'family' had….

Though soon Roxas found out, she was an amazing mother, but a cook she was not. She did something few could, that was burn boiling water. Apparently, she'd been living off the fruits of the lush forest.

Luckily, during his time in the fake Twilight Town, DiZ had given him memories of how to cook amazing food for some odd reason and he had put them to good use in the past few years, much to his mother's happiness and glee. Though, why she never questioned a little kid on how he knew how to make gourmet food was beyond him. But, Taki still loved eating fresh fruits grown from the forest once in a while, like today.

Walking into the kitchen, Roxas was greeted by the sight of his mother sitting on the table with what looked like a bowl of fruits in her hands, smiling brightly at him.

"Hello, Roxy-chan." She greeted happily before gesturing to the bowl of fruit at the other side of the table.

"Hey mom." The blonde greeted back, before sitting in his own chair and grabbing the bowl of fruit and the fork by it.

"So got any plans for the rest of the day?" She asked while putting a blueberry in her mouth.

Roxas shrugged and stabbed an apple slice, "Nothing much. Just going to the usual place, you know." He stated before putting the apple in his mouth. His mother simply raised an eyebrow at that sentence.

"You mean, that place? Ever since we first saw that place, you've gone there every day, how come?" She questioned and much to her dismay, Roxas once again shrugged.

"It's a nice a place, you know that. There's nothing dangerous about it, since it is in the safe part of the forest. Besides, it's nostalgic." The blonde muttered the last part quietly, which his mother caught.

"What? You say something?" The female Uchiha questioned her son.

"Nothing, nothing." He dismissed quickly, making Taki, reluctantly, drop the subject. It was in that moment Roxas realized that he has just finished breakfast and got up from the table.

"Well, I'm off. I promise I'll be back around the same time." He assured. Taki nodded, but with a little hesitance.

"Alright… just be careful. You never know what's out there in this world." She advised and Roxas nodded in understanding.

"Okay mom. See you later." And with that, Roxas went through the door and left the house.

After hearing the door closed, a suppressed frown made its way onto Taki's face.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon…

* * *

With Roxas

Walking, walking, and walking some more, Roxas found himself at the end of the forest he and his mother sometimes ventured into. He looked up into the air at the clouds, where a beautiful sunset from the edge made its way to the sky. The scattering of clouds took on orange and pink hues as the brilliant sun disc shines upon the land below.

The blonde Uchiha closed his eyes and took in the scenery of the current time. There is something completely breath taking about watching the sun linger on the horizon of nature, dipped just barely below the ground and still enough to light the town in a warm, golden glow. Roxas re-opened his eyes, watching the hues of red, orange and yellow trace shapes in the sky above the forest.

This time of day reminded him of the days he spent with Axel and Xion, all three-fifty eight of them. His mind was filled with warm images; images of him, Axel, and Xion sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, eating ice cream together…

…Images of hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, before realizing the Twilight Town he was in was fake…

…Images of talking to Namine…

Suddenly, the former nobody felt something soft on his lap. He looked down to see a white rabbit in-between his legs, looking forward at the sunset, like he himself was.

"It's a beautiful time, isn't it?" Roxas asked the rabbit, which nodded its head as if to agree with him.

Soon enough, the sun had officially set, only to be replaced by the shining moon in the sky.

Its light shone across the sky, causing small stars to suddenly flicker into existence. He stayed in that sitting position for a little while longer. It was peaceful and he liked it a little bit.

Then, all of a sudden, the rabbit's ears started to twitch, as if it had sensed something. It quickly left, jumping off of Roxas' lap and leaping into the dark forest for the night.

_'Well,'_ thought Roxas, _'It was nice while it lasted.'_

And with that, he got up, cracked his neck, doing a couple of stretches while speaking.

"Well, better hurry up on home. Don't want mom to have a heart attack." He joked to himself before walking onto the trail back home.

* * *

Roxas tiredly approached his home with more than a few yawns. With his hands in his pockets, he trudged to his home where his mother was waiting for him, she always waited for him before going to bed. Roxas absently rubbed his head, feeling more tired than he was, he swore, with all the work she does around the house, his mother was going to ruin her health like that. Not that he would ever say that in front of her face, that would be implying that she was getting old and she HATED being told that.

Roxas shook his head as he reached the front door. While the blonde gripped the door's handle, he seemed to pause for a split second before opening the door.

Inside was surprisingly quiet, deadly quiet… too quiet. Immediately, Roxas knew there was something wrong as soon as he closed the door. Now normally, his mother would immediately scold him for being out for this long, because that was just her nature. But she didn't do it, so what's wrong? Unless something happened to her…

Slowly but surely, the blonde Uchiha went into the kitchen he occupied hours ago, only to see a sight that would be burned into his mind for the rest of his life: his mother on the ground bleeding from multiple wounds, most notably her chest. Taki's eyes showed no signs of life, staring endlessly at the ceiling above her.

Tears began to spill from Roxas' eyes as he began to cry as all the strength in his body and soul drained from him at the sight, causing him to drop to his knees. This couldn't be happening… not again. How could someone he cared about die again? Why did it have to happen to him? Why was he so weak, so unable to protect the ones precious to him?

"W-Who did this?" He managed to croak out.

"I did." Answered a male, unfamiliar voice from upfront.

Blue eyes widened in shock while tears still spilled. That voice spoke in a metallic, monotone sound with no emotion whatsoever, that if Roxas didn't know better he would have sworn that it was a Nobody. But there was no one in this world that lost their heart to Darkness, or a least not yet, so who was it?

Looking up, Roxas saw someone that seemed to be a ninja. He was wearing what looked like a regular black cloak with its hood over his head and a mask that was shaped like a wolf that had a leaf shaped symbol on the forehead. However, the most notable thing about this person, was that he was carrying a katana that was dripping with blood.

Roxas stared at the katana in his hand and could only ask, "Why?"

"Because, it was my mission."

_'Mission?'_ Thought Roxas as he dipped his head down. Did he mean somebody ordered his mother's death? If so, why. Why would someone order her death? She was a loving and caring person to Roxas, what did she ever do to that person? Who would order the death of such a wonderful woman?

As Roxas began to shake, the mysterious man spoke once more, "Unfortunately, I cannot leave any evidence of myself being here, so you must die." He stated, as if what he was about to do was an everyday thing and began to walk towards the trembling boy.

However, unknown to him, Roxas wasn't shaking out of despair. Something had snapped deep within him and his anger soon broke through to the surface. He snapped his head up so quickly that something in his neck actually popped, but he was too angry to notice at the moment.

All he felt was a need for revenge.

The assassin stopped his feet and couldn't help but gasp at the last he would see in his emotionless life.

A pair of angry, blood red eyes with an X-like Nobody symbol in the center of them. Before anything else could happen, black flames burst from thin-air hand ignited the murder. He screamed and shouted at the pain of the fire before tripping on his own feet and fell on the furniture of the home, which also ignited and began to burn.

Soon enough, the whole wooden house began to burn away from the black flames of **Amaterasu**. It was only then that Roxas had noticed that both his eyes were bleeding before slumping down and fainting from exhaustion. However, before he fainted, his red eyes saw another black figure towering over him just as the darkness took him.

* * *

Sighing in both sadness and exhaustion, the figure watched as the black flames took away the home of Roxas and Taki. His whole face was hidden beneath the hood of his cloak which was open just enough for one to see a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Turning around, he saw the unmoving forms of both Roxas and Taki and he looked on with sadness.

"Even when you left, it seemed that fate didn't leave you out." He stated with sadness at the cold figure of Taki. His eyes then darted to the unconscious body of her son, "Still, such an interesting child you have raised. To awaken the **Mangekyō Sharingan** at such a young age…" he trailed off while still staring at the boy, not really knowing why he was surprised. After all, the feeling of loss and hopelessness is known by all, even those as young as him.

The cloaked figure absently rubbed his head, feeling more tired than he was, before grabbing a scroll from his cloak. Setting the scroll onto the ground and opening it, the black-cloaked man performed a couple of hand-seals, causing Taki's body to disappear in a puff of smoke and into the scroll for proper burial later. After putting it back into his cloak, the figure bent down and took Roxas into his arms.

Looking down to the sleeping blonde, the figure couldn't help but smile a bit, "It will be interesting raising you…my grandson." He stated before melting into the ground with Roxas in his hands.

* * *

**Again, this is just Bighead98's original chapter but also edited by me, SilversunnyD. For the next few days to a week all updates will just be the four chapters by Bighead, only difference being that I did some minor editing. I'm editing the chapters because I am a creature of habit and my habits include editing things before posting them.**


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. I did not write this chapter either, just edited.**

* * *

A small groan came out from the small form of de-aged Roxas as he began to stir. Opening his eyes, he was met with more darkness. From the feeling of it, there was bandages that were wrapped around his eyes. Did he injure them? If so, who put them on? Luckily, he still felt his clothes were on and he wasn't naked.

The blonde began to raise his body, only to regret it the next second, "Ow!" he hissed. He popped his neck? When did that happen…?

Memories of his time in the Organization, with Xion, Axel, Namine and his recent life with his late adoptive mother flooded back to him before he stood up on the bed he was on.

Wait, _late_?

_'Right, she's dead.'_ He reminded himself hollowly before he allowed a tear to escape. He couldn't believe it; his mother, the only person he'd cared for in this world, was gone, taken from him. He knew why, but who? Who would have such an evil heart to be willing enough take away his own mother from him?

Who indeed.

However, Roxas had no time to ponder on those words when a sound made its way to his ears. It wasn't the _drip, drip, drip_ coming from the ceiling, revealing to the blonde that he was in some sort of cave. No, it was the sound of a cane hitting the floor while someone was walking.

"Ah, I see you have awakened my boy." Stated the owner of the cane, who sounded male. The voice sounded humble and peaceful but oh so old. Unfortunately, due to the bandages covering his blue eyes, the adopted Uchiha could only imagine how the old man looked.

"Who are you?" Roxas demanded without a hint of fear in his voice. After all, fighting Heartless the very embodiment of true Darkness on a regular basis for about a year can give one that kind of confidence, even in a situation like this one.

The old man chuckled at his straightforwardness, impressed that he wasn't stuttering like most kids would his age, "My, my, quite the eager one are we?"

"No, not really considering the fact I have nowhere to go right now." Roxas answered with slight sadness in his voice. For some reason, he felt the old man lose his smile.

"True." He said simply, before walking over to the bed Roxas was on, "But moaning isn't going to bring her back, you know."

The spikey blonde sniffed, "Tell me something I don't know. But I gotta ask, where am I?" He felt the old man turn his heel and started to walk in the opposite direction, "There'll be time for questions for later, my boy. Now is the time for rest."

Roxas, deciding it wasn't necessary, jumped off the bed and ran up towards the old man, "I can sleep when I'm dead. Right now I need answers."

He skidded to a stop when he felt the old man turn to him, "I see, you definitely are an adopted Uchiha." The old man chuckled before he grabbed Roxas' hand gently before guiding him out of the room.

The ex-nobody felt a little weird being guided by an old man because of bandages around his eyes. Then again, with all the adventures he had taken on in his past, he should probably be used to this kind of thing.

Probably.

The old man shook him out of his train of thought. "Well now, where would you like to begin my boy?"

"Well, first things first. Just who are you?" Questioned Roxas as the two continued walking.

"I am a ghost of the Uchiha." The old man answered as he turned to face the boy, "Izuna Uchiha."

Roxas couldn't hold back a gasped of shock at the name.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Two years ago_

_"Hey, mom?" Asked a seven year-old Roxas, who was in the kitchen with Taki, helping her NOT burn dinner._

_"Yes, Roxy-chan?"_

_"Do you have any relatives?" He asked innocently causing his mother to tense up at the question._

_After a moment or so, Taki decided to answer," Well, um…let's just say, the Uchiha clan isn't very family- like."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_For a moment there, Taki's lovely face darkened before responding, "They're not peaceful." She said as if it was a fact, "You can say, they are blinded by the gift within their__blood."_

_That response only served to confuse her son, but he decided she need not to elaborate on it, "Okay, can you at least tell me about your parents?"_

_"Oh, well I didn't know much about my mother since she died giving birth to me." She looked back at Roxas, who had a shocked look on his face, feeling guilty from__unknowingly asking about a painful subject, and she continued, "So, I was raised by my father. I still remember him, a harmonic and devoted person who wanted the best for__the clan. But, he knew one day they would make a mistake and didn't want me to be a part of it. So, about twenty years ago, he sent me away in hopes I'll be safe… And so far it has worked." She stated with a frown on her face._

_"I'm sorry." Roxas said while looking down at the floor._

_A body wrapped around him before he looked up to see Taki's loving face again, "Don't worry about it Roxas. I'm pretty sure father would love to meet his grandson one day."_

* * *

_Flashback end_

"You're… grandpa!" He stated in realization as if he was accusing him of some kind of crime.

That sentence made Izuna raise his eye-brows. "So Taki DID mention me, did she?"

"A little. She said something about you sending her away. Why did you send her away?" He questioned further, causing the older Uchiha to sigh at his grandson's curiosity.

"Well, in order for me to answer that, we must go to the beginning on how it all started for our clan." He responded solemnly as he continued to guide Roxas, wherever it is that they were.

After a few moments, Izuna began the lecture, "The Uchiha clan is descended from the elder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. The elder brother inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual energies. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he questioned the two on what course of action they would follow to bring order to the world. The elder believed that power was the way to bring peace, while the younger believed love was the way. The Sage favored the ideal of the younger brother, and therefore designated the younger as his successor, causing the elder to be filled with jealousy and hate. From this hate came what Tobi calls the Nikushimi no Noroi (Curse of Hatred). You understand so far, my boy?" The old man asked over his shoulder and received a nod.

Feeling pleased at this, he continued, "From the younger son descended the Senju clan who would be the eternal rivals of the Uchiha. The Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)** as well as battle prowess, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other being the Senju clan. However, there was one who really stood out in the Uchiha clan. His name was Madara… my brother." Izuna stated causing Roxas' covered eyes to go wide but it went noticed and continued so Izuna continued, "Uchiha Madara was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the **Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)**, took control of the clan. Under his leadership, the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, it became so much that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju, and vice versa. Unfortunately, some members of the Uchiha clan began to willingly surrender, realizing that they were outclassed by the Senju. To make it worse… they were right."

"But why!?" Exclaimed Roxas, "If the clan would have made an alliance with them, then wouldn't the fighting stop? Why risk lives over something pointless?"

Izuna heavily sighed, "To be honest, we thought they were trying to deceive us with broken promises they weren't going to keep. We all thought the Senju were just playing us… including me." He answered earning a gasp from Roxas but went one once more, "Sometime later, Madara and I fought Hashirama and Tobirama, where I was mortally wounded by Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother one day, after seeing the resolve of Hashirama, the Senju's clan leader, Madara gave in. Madara retreated with me, but soon after, I, let's say 'died' from my wounds, but I was able to leave Madara a gift that would help him in the future… my eyes."

For some reason, Roxas felt his face become even more scornful than before as the older man stopped all of the sudden while letting his hand go as Izuna continued, "I thought back then that it would help him become a far stronger leader than he already was… but my eyes only played a great role in Madara's antagonism towards the Senju clan when they proposed a truce. Though, soon after, my brother seemed to have given in to the Senju's proposal and made peace. The two clans came together to form Konoha, with Hashirama Senju being selected as Hokage. Madara believed that this was proof that the Uchiha would be made subservient to the Senju, but the Uchiha clan saw this only as his attempt to rekindle the flames of war. They turned their backs on him, and he defected. Following his betrayal, it would seem that my brother had gone into hiding after faking his death in the battle against Hashirama."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how you're still alive. You said 'died' from your wounds, so how on earth are you still alive?"

The second oldest Uchiha chuckled at this question, "Ah, true. But I had something no other Uchiha had those days."

"And what was that?" Questioned Roxas.

"A healing factor."

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the ex-nobody. His grandfather actually ran away from a fight, despite his Uchiha pride? Oh, he had to hear this, "So you're meaning to tell me you faked your own death?" He felt his grandfather nod, "But why and how did you pull it off?"

"To tell you the truth, I got scared... scared of dying in that hopeless war. So, tell me, what was the only way for me to live longer in the era I lived in?" He paused, as if expecting to get an answer, "By faking it, of course! And for how I got my body out?" He chuckled at that, seeing as that it was funny to him at the moment, "Let's just say I have my ways"

"So basically, you decided to abandon your family just so you could live longer?"

"Yes." He stated with quite the amount of regret in his voice, "But before that happened, I sent my daughter, your mother, away from the future bloodshed of the clan that would take place in the future."

"Future bloodshed of the clan?"

"Yes, the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju gave the Uchiha control of the Konoha Military Police Force as a sign of trust. However, this was really just a way of keeping the Uchiha's emotions in check so the village would not end up with another Madara. Over the years, some Uchiha came to realize their ostracism and believed that they were being purposely kept out of Konoha's governing affairs. Though some tried to rebel against the village as Madara did, they found that it was too late to make a difference, as the Senju had already completely suppressed the Uchiha. Soon enough, they became a bunch of fools, who think too much of themselves because of the **Sharingan's** power…"

"Did something happen to the clan?" Questioned Roxas in a voice barely above a whisper, mainly because he had a very good idea as to their fate.

"A couple of years passed by and the current clan head of the Uchiha decided he wanted to take over Konoha, you know, the average power hungry, simple minded fool." He joked before continuing. "Anyways, it would seem that the council of Konoha caught wind of the plan, because they planted a spy within the Uchiha before they even made it... another Uchiha. A man that goes by the name Itachi. The council gave him an order… to kill every Uchiha who participated in this little revolution."

"You mean he-"

"Yes, had to kill his own blood… can't even to begin to describe the emotional stress he experienced." He grimaced at the pain Itachi must held in his heart by doing such a deed, "He succeeded. But he seemed to spare his little brother from the massacre. Why, I have no idea."

"… So what now?" Asked Roxas.

"Simple, I train you."

"What?"

"I said I'm going to train you."

"But why? Even though I'm your grandson, ADOPTED grandson mind you, what's in it for you? I know for a fact you have a motive." He claimed. With his time with the Organization, he knew everyone wanted something and by helping someone, they would get something themselves in some way, even his 'grandfather.'

"Mmm, you're quite the perspective one, aren't you? Very well, I must train you in order to stop the plan of a madman." He stated grimly.

"Plan?"

Izuna nodded, "Yes. Right before Hashirama nominated his brother to become the Nidaime Hokage, he took possession of the nine Bijū and handed them out the five Great Shinobi Villages in order to establish some measure of balance."

"What are Bijū?"

"Bijū, also known as the nine Tailed Beasts, are demons. The Tailed Beasts are massive, living forms of charka that have power that far outmatches most shinobi, but, unlike my brother, I do not think Bijū are mindless beasts. In my theory, the tailed beasts have their own personalities and emotions. Yet despite this, Madara plans to exploit their power for his own use." His grip on his cane seemed to have tightened as he continued, "Before the nine Tailed Beasts existed there was only one with ten tails…the Jubi."

Izuna began to tell, with his voice almost… grim, "The Ten-Tails was said to possess massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world. Not only is the Ten-Tails the source of all chakra, but also the progenitor of everything that exists in the world. It is a god that created countries and has the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. Luckily, during that time was the era of the Sage of the Six Paths. With his power, he sealed the Jubi's chakra within himself, thus becoming the first ever Jinchūriki in history of this world. The Sage then sealed the body into space, becoming the moon. Then, just before his death, he was able spilt the Jubi into the nine Tailed Beasts."

The younger Uchiha frowned in doubt, "Are you sure? I doubt one man could do all that all alone." He said, skepticism lightly lacing his words.

Izuna raised an eyebrow at this, "Myths are born from truth my boy and this one is no different." He answered a bit annoyed before continuing, "Back to the topic, Madara discovered this legend and formed a plan. He plans on capturing all of the Tailed Beasts and making, once more, the Jubi. With it, he plans on casting the ultimate Genjutsu on the moon… **Mugen (Infinite) Tsukuyomi**."

"**Mugen Tsukuyomi**?"

"Yes, with it, this scheme would result in Madara's ability to manipulate every living creature, ceasing all conflict by purging free will itself from the world… a world with no winners or losers. A so-called everlasting peace" He explained making his grandson gasp in horror and shock.

"But, that's horrible! That would turn everyone into mindless slaves! How can that be peace?!" He shouted in disbelief.

"You are right. This plan is nothing more than robbing humanity of their free will. Without it, then there is nothing to live for. All it'll be is a fake reality."

"So… you want me to stop it?"

"Yes, in order for you to do that, you must get stronger and in order to get stronger, one must train. Now, we must-"

"No."

For the first time since being with his grandson, Izuna was at a loss for words, _"… What?"_ What did that mean? What? No, _really… __**What?**_

"I said no." Roxas repeated turning around. He had a feeling his grandfather blinked at him in disbelief. Which was exactly what he was doing.

Did this boy not hear what he just said? The fate of the whole world and its people was at stake and he refused he help them?

Was there something wrong with this kid?

"Roxas." He said in a very cold voice, "You can't just _not_ do this. If you don't, then the lives of people will fade into a seemless illusion. How can you just say no?!"

"I JUST DID!" The blonde roared back, feeling his grandfather take a step back at the sudden outburst and continue, "Tell me why the hell should help the world when it took the one thing I cared about! For no reason I know of what so ever! From the story you told me, all this world has done was fight, so give me a good reason why I should save a world so full of blood!" He shouted before taking a few steps away.

It was always like this for him. People want him, manipulating him, all for his power. He wasn't going through that again. He utterly refused to be some kind of tool to be thrown away after it had nothing else to give. Even if it was for others, why should he help them? No, he wasn't going to help people that couldn't stop raging war against each other.

He wasn't Sora.

The spiky blonde lowered his head, mad at the situation at hand. Anger boiled within Roxas as he tore the bandages off his eyes, not really thinking about. He then noticed the place he was currently in, had an endless sky where islands were floating about, but he was too angry to really care. However, what he did care about, was the fact that he was greeted by an unexpected sight reflecting back in the water below him.

With his head down, the normally blue eyed boy couldn't help but gasp in shock at the change in him. There was water bellow that reflected, what looked like a pair of X-like Nobody symbols in the center of the each eye. Surrounding each of those symbols were nine tomoes around them with the background color being blood red. Knowing it was _his_ eyes staring right back at him, Roxas shuddered at the change.

"This is me, isn't it?" He asked, mostly to himself. The spikey blonde gingerly touched the side of his eye to be sure this was really happening, _'Is this the __**Mangekyō**__**Sharingan**__ grandpa was talking about?'_ he thought while he saw the reflection of the center of his eyes.

But that doesn't explain the tomoes around the X…

The former blue-eyed boy felt the hand of his adopted grandfather and turned around to get a good look at him for the first time. Unsurprisingly, he had white hair as any other old man, but he was still a fairly skinned man with a couple of wrinkles. Bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it with a ponytail at the back of his spikey hair. His attire was black cloak that had a hood that looked like it could cover his whole face. His cloak parted just enough for Roxas to see a pair of black shinobi sandals. His onyx held wisdom and grimness any person would have at his age.

"B-But how?" Roxas whispered softly to himself, but was still heard by the older Uchiha.

"You know, the **Sharingan** is also known as 'the eye that reflects feelings,'" Izuna said making his grandson turn to him in confusion.

"Eye that reflects feelings?" The adopted Uchiha repeated with his grandfather nodding.

"Yes. By common belief of most, it is said that in order to obtain the **Mangekyō Sharingan**, one must kill their best friend." He then began to sigh in sadness at having to explain the conditions, "However, that is not true. In order to obtain the second stage of the **Sharingan**, one must be in a state of regret to obtain the kaleidoscope." The old man explained.

Roxas lowered his head in understanding on how he got this power, "I-I got to the second stage, because I saw mom's dead body… it was too painful to know somebody actually killed her and I couldn't do anything to stop it." He stated somberly.

The moment he saw Taki's dead body, something in Roxas broke. He was angry that somebody killed her, sad that she was gone from his life, horrified she was murdered in cold blood, but most of all… he regretted, once again, that he could not protect someone that he cared about in his life.

It made him feel pathetic.

And these eyes were the proof of his failure.

But what about …? "Then, what about the other thing…" He trailed off, but Izuna knew he was talking about the tomoes and began to tell him what he had to do.

"Over time, use of the **Mangekyō Sharingan's** power deteriorates its user's eyesight to the point of blindness; the kaleidoscope begins to lose its light. Only by taking and transplanting the eyes of another Uchiha, can one escape the spreading darkness; the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**." The old man stated, making Roxas' eyes widen in realization.

"Then your brother must have been the first one to have it." He pointed out.

Izuna gave a short smile at the perceptiveness he had at such a young age, a very bright boy indeed, "That is correct. Due to the fact that you were adopted, I had to use the eyes of the closest blood ties you had; Taki."

The young Uchiha blinked at this, his mother's eyes were his now. The sight she had now belonged to him, "Weird…" he muttered under his breathe, causing the older male to chuckle at this.

"Yes, indeed. But better than being blind, right?" He asked rhetorically, which his grandson agreed to. Though, the mention of his mother did bring to mind some other questions.

"The guy that killed mom," He begun while raising his head, "he said that he was ordered by someone to do it, but who?" He demanded while tightening his fists. He _needed_ to know who ordered the man to carry out the order. Just who would command someone to do such a horrible act?

Izuna closed his eyes in thought before speaking, "The one who ordered the act, was a ROOT operative." He answered in a calm voice.

"ROOT?"

"Yes. You can say, they are the unseen ones who support the great tree of Konoha from the depths of the earth, the darkness with the light of the village." He stated grimly before continuing, "It was founded and is still headed by Shimura Danzō."

Roxas tilted his head to the left, "Danzō?"

Izuna nodded, "Under his order, ROOT carries out missions that Danzō believes will benefit Konoha. The organization's top priority is its secrecy, and most of its missions are carried out in the dark - autonomous of Konoha's authority. Danzō has trained its members to lose their emotions by growing up as brothers from a young age, only to later be made to kill each other. This is done to kill any sense of sentiment or emotional attachment… the perfect shinobi." He informed causing Roxas to widen his eyes in shock and horror at the brutality and cruelty of this man.

"E-Even if that is true, kill your own brother or be killed? Become an emotionless puppet? That's no better than having no free will!" The blonde exclaimed. Sure Xion, one of his best friends before her 'suicide' at his hands, was a puppet, but she wasn't emotionless dammit! She had feelings like the average person did, no matter what she was created to be. Seriously, that was some sick and insane logic.

"That is true, but it would seem that his methods have worked well so far."

"B-But wait, why would he send one of his men after mother? WHY WOULD HE ORDER THE DEATH OF MY MOTHER!?" He exclaimed, making his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** unconsciously spin rapidly.

Despite this, Izuna stared him down without flinching at all and spoke, "Who knows? However, that is irrelevant at this point."

"HOW IS THAT IRRELEVANT?!"

"She is already dead, remember?" He reminded coldly, causing the younger boy to freeze, even his eyes halting their spin to simply stare at his grandfather, allowing him to continue, "What is relevant, is what are you going to do about now? Will you go after Danzō and take revenge?" He questioned, truly curious as to what his grandson would decide to do.

Roxas answered strangely. A bitter laugh, "Do you know what mom would do to me if I went after revenge in her name? She would just slap the lips out of my mouth and then probably beat me to death herself for everything I would have done to get that revenge." He claimed, full knowing it was true. The last time he went after revenge, he got captured and nearly had his very existence erased.

Izuna's eyebrows rose, "Oh really? Then what is it you want now?"

"I-I want to have the power to protect the people I care about. At this point, I just want to be strong enough to be able to protect the ones I care about. I just don't want to see another person I care about die in front of me… a least, not again." He declared with determination in his voice.

Izuna smiled at the conviction of his grandson, happy with the decision he made, _'You will truly be interesting to raise, my boy.'_ He thought before speaking once more.

"I see, if that is your decision, then I have no choice but to respect it." He stated, making Roxas smile slightly at the approval, "However, you aren't going to be strong just by standing there." Whipping his cane up, he pointed to a direction which Roxas followed with his eyes.

He widened his eyes to discover, what looked like, a big Japanese styled mansion, made entirely out of wood, located on one of the bigger islands of the dimension.

"Beginning now, your training starts!"

* * *

**Alright, I am absolutely terrible. Rather than writing a rough draft for English that is due tomorrow (no topic decided even), I decide to edit fanfiction instead. Something I wanted and needed to do, but a poor reason to leave something unaccomplished.**


	3. Separation of Authors

**Hey, SilversunnyD here, call me Silver. As some of you may know this story is adopted from Bighead98. While I get a few things sorted out with Bighead, I typed up a little short about Roxas and Naruto's adventure in Konoha... just on the way to the parade. Hopefully this is enough for the moment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did the rights wouldn't have been handed over to the cuckoo clock factory). I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Just a key chain with a Keyblade).**

* * *

A pair of blue eyed blondes ran through the streets of Konoha. One was dressed with an obnoxious orange jumpsuit of all things and had whisker marks on his cheeks. The other wore a Konoha hitai-ate, although if anyone knew anything about the current younger ninjas in the village, they would know it was fake. Of course, no one that knew anything about young nin of the village was around to take notice of that. They were all busy elsewhere in the village.

Which meant a pair of blondes could run freely as they headed for the parade they'd set their sights on. Running at a normal speed meant it could take a bit before they were actually there however. Even so, that didn't stop them from unintentionally causing trouble as they ran through the village. Or at least it came across as a possibility that it was unintentional. It was hard to tell if their actions during the run alone were intentional or unintentional.

Take the garbage can the blonde in orange brushed against and sent flying back. Let it be known that this garbage can was being carried by someone trying to clean the streets of the village. So when the trashcan went back, the prisoners of the can were dumped on their captor. To put it simply, the poor guy was covered in the garbage he'd collected. Neither of the boys stopped, knowing the guy would probably be mad although they did look back to see what happened.

Both of them exchanged looks and laughed, never once breaking stride.

The next "accident" they took a wrong turn into a dango shop and would've crashed into the counter if they didn't jump. If it weren't for the fact they both jumped out the back window right after, the owner would've chased after them. Of course, when the owner turned back to the two plates of dango he had been about to serve, there was nothing there. Immediately connecting the dots, it took a lot of restraint on the owner's part not to curse up a storm. He did have customers after all.

While the two boys ran, now with dango in hand, having ditched the plates when they got out the window, there was a smell in the air. A smell that attracted a random dog that apparently had a sweet tooth. It was by no means a small dog though. Oh no, it was huge. Standing on it's hind legs it would be taller than both boys combined. When the boys saw their follower, both pairs of blue eyes widened in fear.

There was a fence up ahead, they could use that as an escape from the huge dog. The plan didn't even have to be communicated between them. They both jumped over the fence. Naturally, they landed right in some lady's garden. It would appear the lady had been tending to her garden when the two jumped over the fence.

They _almost_ stopped that time. But then the fence got plowed over by the dog they'd been trying to escape from. It would seem the dog hadn't realized how weak the fence was though, since it wasn't able to stop itself from rolling into the poor lady. Uprooting what appeared to be several rice plants. The ones at fault however didn't see, as they'd jumped the next fence already.

Somehow, they'd made it to the parade.

* * *

**Alright, this is where I'm going to be posting Shinobi of Twilight which I adopted from Bighead98. Once a few details are sorted out I'll get the Keyblade off my foot and get typing. I'm posting this now because I know some of you have already come looking for Shinobi of Twilight and have probably been disappointed to find nothing posted. I have a lot of stuff going on right now but I swear I will try to update when I can.**

**I only want to make one thing clear. Some of you probably know Naruto is now being produced by a cuckoo clock factory that makes demons trees, people want to be Hokage and dead crazy people alive. Now, I am saying this flat out, this may be a Naruto crossover but I will not be following Naruto to that cuckoo clock factory. If anyone tries dragging me there a bite will be taken out of their arm!**

**...**

**If anyone is still there, sorry for that slightly psychotic outburst.**


End file.
